Bestfriend or boyfriend
by NappochanxD
Summary: Ino has to pick between her best friend or her boy friend.But her best friend is in love with her!Does she love him back?Will she dump her boy friend for her best friend? lemon in later chapters .
1. My last day

**_Summary: _Ino has to pick between her best friend or her boy friend! But her best friend is in love with her! Does Ino love him back? Will Ino dump her boy friend for her best friend?

* * *

**

**Bestfriend or boyfriend**

I was walking throw konoha, I was going on a mission. It was a normal mission nothin new. Till I had to pick between my bestfriend and my boyfriend. It was the hardist choice my life I had no idea who to pick...

"Dad I have to go on a mission!" I yelled.

"Ino don't get hurt!"Inoichi said.

"Dad Im not 5 ok I will be fine ok?"

"I just don't want you to get hurt!"

"Well Ihave to go!"I yelled as I ran out the door.

I ran past the gates and keept runing.

MEAN WHILE...

"Tobi says we have to go on a mission."Tobi said.

"I have to go on a mission with you agian ugh, un"!!!!! Deidara yelled.

"Tobi says yup yup!"

"Shut up tobi, un!"

So Deidara and tobi jumped on his clay bird and flew away.

"Look sempie Isee fire!Tobi said.

Deidara looked down and saw the flame.

"Hey lets go down there."tobi said.

"Ok, un."

"Its geting dark"I siad to my self.

Then all of a sudden a voice came out from behide me, "Way are you talking to your self, un."Deidara said in a smooth voice that tickeled my ear.

"Hi how are you?!"!Tobi yelled in ino's ear.

"Hey who are you guys?I" yelled.

"We are here for you, un.Deidara said.

"Why?"I said.

Then Deidara tossed Ino over his shoulder and jumped on his bird.

"Come on tobi, un."

"Yes."

"HEY LET ME GO YOU BASTERED!!!!!!!I yelled.

"No, un."

So they get back.

"Oh Deidara Tobi your back! Pein said.

"Yeah We have a new member, un!"deidara said.

"Who."

"Well Idont no her name... yet, un."

"What is your name, un.

"My name is Ino."I said scaryed.

"Ok well what do you no?" Pein asked.

"Well I no healing and I no a lot of clan stuff.I said.

"Ok thats great for the akatsuki!"

"Well in the morning it will all start in the morning."Pien said.

"Well for now you can sleep in my room, un."

"Ok."I said.

So we went in the room.

"Ok you can sleep over in that bed, un.'

"Um ok."I said scaryed, shaking.

I went over to the bed, and sat down.I went to sleep, I wanted to get this night over with.

t woke up in the moning and the blonde haired guy was not in here. I think his name was Deidara or something like that. I just was siting on the bed when a man with white sliked back hair walk into the room.

"Who the hell are you? And what are you doing here? And why are you in Deidei-chans room?"

"MY NAME IS DEIDARA AND IAM A BOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A mad Deidara stromed into the room.

"Shut the fuck up Deidei-chan!"

"Hidan get out of my room!"Deidara yelled at Hidan.

I new who hidan was he killed asuma. But I do not think he new that I was there.

"So what was you name"He said to me.Ignoring Deidara.

"Umm me Im Ino."I said scaryed.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!!"Deidara yelled again.

"Stop yelling. And why is she here?"

"Well she is going to be in the akatsuki."Deidara said, forgeting what Hidan said to him.

"Oh.Well see ya Ino and Deidei-chan!Hidan yelled as he walked out the door.

"Im going to kill him!"Deidara said.

"You can't he is immortal."I said.

"Shut up!Now lets go."

"Where are we going?"I asked.

"Well you are going to join the akatsuki. So we need to go see pein."Deidara said as he walked out of the room.

I sat there, I can't beleve that Im joining the akatsuki.

* * *

**Don't be mean this is my first story!**


	2. A new life

**This is my 2 chapter!!! Sorry if i spell things wrong it was real late when i made this chapter.**

* * *

I was off to go see the leader of the akasuki.I got up and went after deidara. 

"Hello Ino." Leader said.

"Hello."

"Now you will be are healer. We were luckey to get a healer. We need it when they get back from tranning and missions."

"ok"

"You will be partners with deidara.

"Wait are you saying that i dont have to be with tobi no more ,un!"Deidara said

"yes."

"YESSSSSS I HATED BEENING WITH THIS RETARD!!!!!! HE IS SO RETARED JUST LOOKING AT THAT RETARED FACE OFF N HIS MAKES PEOPLE LOSE IQ POINTS, UN!!!!deidara shouted.

"Tobi asked what is wrong?"tobi said as he walked out of his room.

"i dont have to be your partner no more, un!!!deidara shouted with joy couse he is not tobis partner no more and that his new partner is the sexy girl in the world byfar.

"Orly!wait so me and deidara are NOT partners no more! I have been waiting for this for a long long long time!!He is so annoying and so retared !'tobi said in one breath.

"ME RETAED!?!? IM ONLY THAT WAY BECAUES YOU CAME HERE,UN!!!

"TOBI DID NOT MAKE YOU DUMB!!!"

"IF YOUR SOOO SMART TELL ME WHAT DID, UN!"

"YOU ARE BLONDE!!!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?!? IM GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS, UN!

"Guys stop fighting, and tobi go to your room!"pein yelled

"yeah tobi go to you room ,un."deidara mumble like a baby.

"But tobi does not want to go to his room!"

"Just go!"

"Fine i will go but, not becaues you want me to but, becaues i want to play with my litte pony!"tobi said as he walked out of the room.

"ok..."pein said slowly.

"Well lets go Ino and get you a coat and a ring ,un."Deidara said like he had just forgot what had happend.

He tossed me a coat and a ring.I put on the coat and looked down at the ring it said PURPLE. I was told to put the ring on my left pinky. But it was waaay to big for my pinky but i have to live with it.

"Ok you well sleep in my room ok ,un."deidara said.

"Ok."I said.

'But i don't now how Shikamaru would feel if he new that his girl friend was in the akatsuki and plus that he is ANBU captin.But it is not like i wanted to be here.I thought.

They walked into his room.I sat down on the bed.

Then all of the sudden my phone rang, it rang again i picked it up.

"Hello?Ino I miss you so much!"Shikamru said.

"Hey shika-kun!"

"Your mission was so not that long why are you still gone? You should be back by now."

"Well I will be back soon, ok?"I said.

"Ok well I love you!"shikamaru said.

"Well see yea in a few!"i said as i hanged up the phone.

That was the first time shikamru has ever said i love you to me. But i dont no if i love him back. I dont no if he is the one.

"So... was that you boy friend?deidara said.

"Umm... yeah."i said .

"Well i could hear what he was saying and he said he loved you. Dont you love him back?"

"Ok 1st thing is that you heard that, it was a praivte phone call, and 2nd i do love my boy friend."i said.

"Ok well then why did you not tell him."

"I dont no, but i have said it before to him."

"Fine fine fine."

"Ok."

* * *

**_I no this was a small chapter but, the next will be longer._**


End file.
